Life Is Just A Game
by SpriteCokeFanta
Summary: Life is just a game, and it's only started. Zara and her brother Daniel are inseparable. But now that the apocalypse has hit, how long will they be together? ( sorry for shit summary...)


**A/N- Hey guys! Okay so, I removed Chapter two of my Lacerated Within Story and I'm going to edit chapter 1. I'm back and hopefully I will keep this fanfic and Lacerated within going! Sorry, won't keep you's any longer. Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

Zara was sitting on the hood of her brothers black Camaro in front, beside and behind hundreds of other cars. She sighed and rubbed her face, waiting Daniels return.

Apparently there was meant to be some sort of Safe house away from the so called "infected" In Atlanta but Zara didn't agree... But Daniel was such a stubborn ass. Zara told him time and time again to get off the highways and away from the cities and stick to the country side but nooo, Daniel had to do what he thought best so she left him to it.

She jumped down off the hood, it would be dark soon and she didn't want Daniel out there on his own.

She didn't leave the car, she knew better.

She swung open the passenger door and reached down underneath the hot, leather seat, grabbing her bottle of water that was hidden from the hot rays of the sun. She took a swig of it, letting the cold droplets of water run down her throat making her cooler.

She fixed her knives around waist again and sighed.

"So bored..." Zara whispered to herself before leaning on the side of the car.

She looked to her left and seen to little kids playing a game of mini checkers and smiled. They couldn't've been any older than maybe eleven or twelve. A boy and a girl.

"Yes! I win again !" The little girl squeeked with delight.

The little boy pouted. "Good game" He grumbled.

Zara smiled at the pair and though back to when her and Danny were little.

* * *

_Daniel moved his knight and had finally finished the game of Chess._

_"Ha! Checkmate" He grinned._

_Zara pouted at him. "It's not fair! Dad taught you and he never got the chance to teach me."_

_Zara grabbed her queen and threw it and Daniel. He ducked it and grabbed his Knight and threw it at Zara. She gasped as it hit her bottom lip and launched herself at Daniel._

_They knocked over the small coffee table as they wrestled playfully, causing the chess board and pieces to scatter all over the wooden floor boards. Daniel grinned as he pinned her down successfully, holding her wrists._

_Zara sighed at him "Yes you win again because I'm only ten and you're fifteen. So you're a little stronger." She huffed "We need to tidy this up before Mom and Curt-" She was cut off at the sound of the front door opening._

_Zara and Daniel both stared at each other for a split second then Daniel scrambled up and pulled Zara up with him. The living room door swung open and Curtis, their step-dad, stood there in the doorway. Curtis dropped the bags currently held in his rough hands and grabbed Zara, since she was closest._

_"I can't leave you here by yourself with you're scoundrel of a brother for a minute without you's wrecking the place." He spat viciously at her face._

_Zara turned her head away and whispered "It was just an accid-" She was cut off by a hand slapping her across the face._

* * *

Zara shook her head, she didn't mean to delve that far into that memory.

"Oh Carl stop pouting please, it's just a game" The little girl laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly and playfully.

"I bet I could beat you on the xBox though" He grinned.

Zara laughed at the pair and then jumped, hearing loud explosions in the distance.

That was the last straw

"Daniel! Danny where are you?!" She shouted. She grabbed her machette from the passenger floor and slammed the door, running down the highway, manouvering in between cars. She collided in with some body muscular with khaki trousers and a blue t-shirt with brown slightly curly hair. He glared at her before shoving her to the ground "Move it" He growled and ran on.

Zara shook herself and stood up, grabbing her machette only to be grabbed by the arm. She looked up only to see it was her brother.

"Danny for christ's sake we gotta go!" Zara shouted over other people's screaming.

"Damnit I know... Come on" Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her along back to the Camaro.

People were already reversing out of the way and driving in the other direction, away from the explosions. Daniel was about to climb into the drivers side but Zara grabbed him back.

"I'm driving this time" She climbed in and shut the door, throwing her machette in the back.

Daniel huffed and slid over the hood agiley and slid into the passengers side.

Zara turned the keys that were already slotted in the ignition and revved the engine to life. She reversed backwards, and turned the car around, listening to the honks of the people in front of her and slammed down on the gas pedal.  
They drove in silence for a couple of minutes before Zara took a quick glance at Daniel.

"You okay?"

Daniel turned his head towards her and smiled

"I'm fine sis, don't worry about me."

Zara nodded at him and seen a small entrance to her left and turned the car into the smaller road. It was dustier, obviously a back road.  
"We should be safer out here, its more secluded, cut-off" Zara explained.

Daniel didn't say anything, just sighed and nodded in approval.

They drove for another while, maybe an hour and then pulled off down another dusty road, constantly going up, into the hills. It was getting dark now, and her stomach rumbled. Daniel turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Just hungry but that's not the problem right now" Zara half heartedly smiled at him. She pulled off into a small ditch.

"We can rest here, I haven't seen any infected the whole time we've been driving through these hills. We can continue driving tomorrow, try and find a little place we could set up our tent or something." Zara sighed and rubbed her neck.

Daniel nodded again. "Sometimes Zee, I think you're more sensible than I am"

Zara grinned at him while lowering her seat back.

"That's cause I am"

Daniel scoffed and copied her, lowering his seat back alongside her.

Zara closed her eyes, drifting to sleep almost instantly.

What could tomorrow have in store for them was her last thought before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Well? Leave a review, like and favourite if you enjoyed etc etc :) I'll will try and get another chapter up tomorrow but then it should be at least once or twice a week because the weather is really good in Ireland right now ( for once xD ) So, yeah! I'll leave y'all be now!**

**-SCF x**


End file.
